


Valentine's Day

by aymaan143



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chocolate, Cooking, Food, M/M, Valentines's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymaan143/pseuds/aymaan143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima's attempts at a romantic dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

“What in the world happened here?”  
The kitchen was a complete disaster; egg cartons stuffed in the trash can, with shells piled high on top, grains of rice on the floor, ketchup spills all over the counter, and dirty pans stacked in the sink.  
Midorima flinched in his spot in front of the kitchen counter, still in his apron and a spatula in hand; he proceeded to navigate Takao out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
“I thought you weren’t coming home until later” said Midorima  
“Well, class was cancelled, so I thought I’d come home early for once” replied Takao  
“W-well, for the time being just stay here, I’m still not done with my preparations and s-stay out of the kitchen” with that he turned around to head back to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.  
Takao sank into the couch, switching on the TV to kill some time, he hadn’t the slightest clue what his boyfriend was up to, he never did any of the cooking, seeing as he was so bad at it, so why is it that today of all days he’s taken on the task of making dinner? What day was it even? Mid-February? Oh.   
Just when it clicked in his mind, the kitchen door flung open. Midorima stepped out carrying a large tray, which he carefully placed on the coffee table before joining Takao on the couch. On that tray was a plate containing a well presented dish of omurice, with the words “LOVE” written on with ketchup, and a small drawing of a basketball (or what’s close to one at least, given the limitations of drawing using ketchup bottles) sitting right on top of the E. A small bowl of salad set to the right of the main dish, and a glass of juice on the left.   
“I thought I’d try to practice my cooking skills, and omurice seems to be a staple dish besides curry, it’s not like I made this specially for you or anything” Looking really closely, Takao noticed a very faint blush on Midorima’s face. “Typical tsundere” he thought.   
Picking up the spoon, he digs it into the soft cooked omelette and picks up a bite with some of the rice, “itadakimasu~” he says before taking a bite to eat.   
“Ohh Shin-chan, this is really good!” picking up another bite he holds it up to Midorima’s mouth “here try some!” “I’ll pass, I already know what it tastes like” Takao proceeded to gobble up the rest of the meal, before clapping his hands together “thanks for the meal~”   
With dinner done, Midorima went back to the kitchen to brew some tea, carrying the tray to the coffee table, a little box was placed next to Takao’s mug.   
“Hm? Shin-chan what is that?” he asked, pointing at the green box wrapped in orange ribbons”   
Picking up the box, Midorima holds it up to Takao, a blush creeping on his cheeks.  
“Well since it is Valentine’s Day, and I was already making dinner, I thought I’d try my hand at making some dessert as well, and I wanted to test my gift wrapping skills, hence the ribbons, so…Happy Valentine’s Day, Kazunari”


End file.
